Dark Side
by Jeruk
Summary: "Teme." Naruto menunjuk celana seragam sekolah Sasuke, "resleting celana lo masih terbuka, dodol." Warning Inside! OOC, AU, non-BL maybe *plak!* Review, please?


**Naara : **Yeah!! Hola minna!! Kali ini saia lagi-lagi ngebuat fic gaje nan alay. Yah... maaf kalo judulnya ngga nyambung sama ceritanya. Saia emang paling ngga bisa nyari-nyari judul (;-_-)... cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari komik yang kebetulan saia pinjem dari sahabat saia yang super baka Dobe *dibantai. Makasih sudah minjemin komiknya pada saia.

Okeh... happy reading, minna!! ^^

**Summary **: Naruto mendapat misi untuk menyelidiki sosok asli 'Black masker' yang menyerang siswa berbakat yang ada di sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen. WARNING! OOC, AU, Abal, GaJe! R&R PlizzzH!!!

**Pair **: Unknow!! Dibaca dan simpulkan sendiri aja yak =3=

_._

_. _

**Enjoy!!!**

.

.

.

.

**Naruto**

**Copyright** **© by Masashi **

**Kishimoto**

**Dark Sins**

**Copyright © by Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, GaJe,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 1 : Black masker

.

.

Kegelapan malam terasa lebih menyeramkan malam itu karena cahaya bulan tak sampai ke bumi akibat tebalnya awan hitam yang mendominasi langit malam. Hembusan angin dingin menyentuh pelan kulit lecet seorang gadis yang tengah berlari dengan susah payah di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Nafasnya memburu sedangkan mata emeraldnya menggerilya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman bagi dirinya.

Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah pucatnya saat melihat tikungan jalan yang lumayan terang, berharap ada seseorang di sana untuk dimintai pertolongan. Naas, kaki mungil gadis berambut merah muda itu tersandung kerikil kecil hingga membuatnya terjerambah ke aspal.

"Sudah kubilang, kau takkan bisa lari dariku," terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria bermasker hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan gadis malang tersebut.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang masih terkulai lemas. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kuat sebuah tongkat baseball. Wajahnya terlihat samar-samar di bawah siraman remang cahaya bulan. Jaket dan jeans hitam terbalut sempurna menutupi lekuk tubuh atletis pria itu. Warna rambut pria tersebut sama sekali tak terlihat karena sebuah topi hitam yang membungkus kepalanya.

"Kumohon... jangan sakiti aku..." pinta gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil mencoba menengadahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat akibat benturan keras saat ia terjatuh. Darah segar merembes di bagian lutut jeansnya yang terasa perih. Tangan kanannya meraba pelipisnya yang berdarah. Pandangan terlihat samar akibat benturan pada kepalanya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya ke arah kepala gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"KYAAAA!!!?" teriakkan gadis itu berakhir ketika sebuah pemukul baseball tanpa ampun menghantam kepalanya.

Pria bermasker itu mengibas pelan tongkat baseball yang berlumur darah segar milik gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka menganga di bagian kepalanya. Darah segar kembali mengalir deras dari lukanya.

"Huh!" pria itu pun akhirnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gadis berambut pink itu seorang diri di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang mencekam kini telah berganti dengan pagi yang hangat. Namun pagi itu seisi sekolah Konoha Gakuen dibuat gempar dengan adanya berita mengenai pembantaian seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen yang di temukan sekarat tadi malam di sebuah jalanan kota.

"Sasuke!! Gaara!!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing.

"Berisik, Dobe! Pagi-pagi begini lo udah bikin ribut," protes pemuda berambut jabrik berstyle pantat ayam bernama Sasuke.

"Kalian udah denger berita tentang Sakura chan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melirik kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas yang terbuka sedangkan pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto memandang sedih kedua sahabatnya. "Belakangan ini siswa-siswi berprestasi di sekolah kita sering diserang secara misterius oleh seseorang. Sudah ada beberapa anak yang jadi sasarannya," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Sakura chan yang terampil dalam bidang seni musik juga jadi sasaran 'Black masker' kemarin malam."

Sasuke melirik Naruto seraya menopang dagunya, "terus apa yang lo khawatirkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu aja gue mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua! Kalian 'kan salah satu siswa berbakat di sekolah ini!" bentak Naruto sambil menggebrak keras meja Sasuke, "minggu lalu Kiba yang jadi andalan klub sepak bola juga diserang 'Black masker' di sekitar sekolah ini, 'kan? Sosok asli 'Black masker' masih belum terbongkar sampai saat ini! Kalian harus berhati-hati!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya ia mengerti betul apa meksud perkataan Naruto. Sasuke adalah siswa yang meraih juara pertama Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional tahun ini. Sedangkan Gaara peraih juara Nasional dalam debat Bahasa Inggris selama dua kali berturut-turut.

"Tenang saja, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke enteng sambil melirik Gaara yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masih ingat gelar yang gue dapetin di klub karate?" Sasuke melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul, "gue ini ngga terkalahkan! 'Black masker' sialan itu sama sekali bukan tandingan buat gue," timpal Sasuke lagi.

"Dasar sombong!" celoteh Gaara sambil menimpuk kamus bahasa Prancis miliknya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Bukannya begitu! Lo harus tetap waspada, Sasuke!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap mendaratkan bogem ke wajah Gaara.

"Huh! Iya, gue tau!" jawab Sasuke sambil menepis kasar tangan Naruto lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Lo sih enak, ngga mungkin jadi sasaran pembantaian..." ucapan Sasuke terputus kemudian berlalu melewati Naruto lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "...mengingat otak lo yang berada di bawah rata-rata," lanjut Sasuke sambil buru-buru lari keluar pintu kelasnya karena Naruto langsung ngacir mengejarnya.

"TEMEEEE!!!??" suara cempreng Naruto terdengar nyaring dari luar kelas. Gaara tersenyum kecil sambil melirik keramaian di sekitar gerbang Konoha Gakuen melalui jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Mata emeraldnya dapat melihat Sasuke setengah mati mengelak dari terkaman Naruto.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha Gakuen sudah berdentang lima jam lalu. Warna langit yang semakin gelap menandakan malam akan segera menutup keseharian aktivitas semua orang. Namun Gaara masih disibukkan dengan segunung tumpukan laporan yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Setelah menyambar tas cokelat miliknya ia pun segera berlalu keluar dari ruang rapat sekolahnya, meninggalkan gunungan kertas yang sudah separuh diselesaikannya.

Ia menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke kelasnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku penting yang sengaja ditinggalkannya di locker kelas. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelasnya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang masih duduk di dalam kelasnya.

"Lo belum pulang?" tanya Gaara sambil menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang alias Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok kelasnya.

"Lho! Lo sendiri belum pulang?" tanya Naruto balik pada Gaara yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "masih ada kerjaan OSIS yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk lalu menarik tas hitamnya yang ia geletakkan di samping mejanya. "Sekolah udah sepi, gue anterin lo pulang ya?" tawar Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lo pikir gue anak kecil apa!" gerutu Gaara sambil meninggalkan Naruto di kelasnya. Naruto terkekeh sambil mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

.

.

"Lo belum bilang sama gue..." ujar Gaara sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan cumi bakarnya, "kenapa jam-jam segini lo masih di sekolah?" lanjutnya.

"Hng, hahi ohohang..." Naruto memutus kata-katanya saat Gaara menyambar cumi bakar dari mulut Naruto, "ukh! Tadi Tousan manggil gue ke kantor kepala sekolah!" jawab Naruto sambil merampas balik makanannya.

Gaara menatap bingung sahabatnya, berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih. Naruto balik menatap Gaara lalu menelan cumi bakarnya bulat-bulat.

"Masalah misi yang kemarin gue certain sama lo," ujar Naruto pelan sambil membuang tusuk cumi bakarnya ke sambarang tempat.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "jadi lo terima tugas dari Minato san?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk lemah. Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ngga apa-apa! Gue yakin gue pasti bisa selesaikan ini semua sendiri," ujar Naruto mentap sambil menodongkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Gaara menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang narsis memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Perlahan ia hembuskan nafas berat sambil berlalu melewati Naruto, "terserah!"

"Hehehe," Naruto berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Gue cuma bisa bilang 'hati-hati'," ujar Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menatap beberapa pedagang yang sedang bersiap menutup toko mereka mengingat hari sudah semakin gelap. "Kalau ada yang bisa gue bantu, lo harus bilang sama gue!" lanjutnya sambil menonjok pelan bahu Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan.

Setelah mengantarkan Gaara hingga selamat sampai rumahnya, Naruto pun segera bergegas menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Gaara. Ia memepercepat langkahnya sambil memandang jam digital yang tercantum di panel handphonenya, takut digebuk sama Kushina pake centong nasi kalau pulang telat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto berhasil ngeles dari amukan Kushina berkat bantuan Minato yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di rumah. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Setelah menarik knop pintu kamarnya, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas ranjangnya. Mata birunya menatap tong sampah yang ada di samping kasur tidurnya, entah apa itu daya tariknya. Perlahan pikirannya menerawang pada tugas yang diberikan Minato dua hari yang lalu, ayahnya sekaligus kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

_--Flashback--_

"_Dengar, ini tugas penting yang aku berikan padamu!" ujar Minato sambil mengaduk-aduk tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. "Ini daftar murid yang sudah jadi..." Minato melongo saat melihat putranya malah asyik menggonta-ganti channel TV yang ada di ruangan Minato._

"_HEI!! DENGERIN KALAU ORANG TUA LAGI NGOMONG!!" bentak Minato sambil menimpuk lembaran-lembaran kertas ke wajah Naruto. _

_Dengan patuh Naruto segera memunguti lembaran-lembaran yang berserakkan di lantai, "ng, ini 'kan..." Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya._

"_Iya, itu data-data murid yang sudah jadi korban. Sekarang tugas untukmu..." ucap Minato sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, "cari tahu sosok asli 'Black masker' yang menjadi pelaku di balik terror belakangan ini." _

"_EEEHH!!?" pekik Naruto histeris. Mata birunya terbelalak lebar sambil melempar protes pada Minato, "Tousan udah gila ya!?"_

_Minato sempat menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Namun dengan mantap ia menatap mata Naruto yang memiliki warna serupa dengan matanya, "cuma kamu yang bisa melakukannya, Naruto!"_

_Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak. Sempat terbesit keinginan untuk menolak permintaan Minato. Tapi setelah mengingat kejadian yang telah di alami oleh beberapa sahabatnya di Konoha Gakuen, amarah serta rasa kesal mendadak meluap dalam dirinya bercampur menjadi satu._

_Dengan mantap dan PeDe-nya Naruto mengangguk setuju. Minato tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk pangkal kepala Naruto._

"_Bagus! Kau boleh memulai penyelidikannya besok pagi. Lakukan dengan caramu sendiri. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan bertindak ceroboh," jelas Minato panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk semangat sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah hidung Minato. _

_--End of Flashback--_

"Hhhh~" Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ingatan mengenai kejadian tadi siang membuatnya mengantuk dan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kushina membangunkannya karena sudah waktunya mereka makan malam. Mau tidak mau ia menggunakkan jurus centong nasinya saat Naruto ngotot tidak mau membuka matanya.

.

.

.

KRIING KRIING~~

Terdengar suara ringtone jadul dari sebuah handphone yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang. Dengan gerakan malas, pemuda berambut jabrik alias Sasuke meraih handphone-nya yang tidak mau diam hingga mengganggu aktivitas tidurnya.

Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera pada LCD handphonenya, Sasuke segera menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan handphone ke telinganya, "ya..." jawabnya niat ngga niat.

"_Mau sampai kapan lo tidur, Sasuke! Gue udah missed calls lo 8 kali!"_ bentak seseorang di seberang sana yang diyakini Sasuke adalah suara Naruto.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Sasuke mendaratkan kepalanya lagi di atas bantalnya.

"_...Halo! Sasuke?"_ sahut Naruto, tidak tahu kalau Sasuke kembali pulas walau handphone-nya masih menempel di telinganya._ "LO TIDUR LAGI YA, TEME!?"_ jerit Naruto di seberang sana.

"_Sas!? Gue sama Gaara ada di depan rumah lo nih! Cepetan dong!"_ bujuk Naruto.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Terdegar jelas dari speaker handphone-nya suara dengkuran Sasuke. Seringai jahil pun muncul di wajah tan-nya hingga membuat Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya melirik penasaran.

"_Kalo lo ngga bangun, sekarang juga gue bakal teriak di depan rumah lo kalo sebenernya lo cowok HOMO,"_ katanya sambil cekikikan.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung membuka paksa matanya lalu segera berlari ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"WOI!!! PARA TETANGGA!! SEBENARNYA UCHIHA SASUKE..." Naruto memutus kata-katanya saat sebuah sepatu menghantam keras kepalanya.

"Bisa diem ngga sih lo!" teriak Sasuke dari jendela kamarnya. Naruto dan Gaara menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah jendela yang ada di lantai dua.

"SAS, BURUAN!! KALO LO BELUM RAPI JUGA DALAM TIGA MENIT, GUE BAKAL NERIAKIN SATU KAMPUNG!!" ujar Naruto menggunakan toanya.

"HAH!!? LO UDAH GILA APA!!" Sasuke membanting daun jendelannya keras-keras. Terdengar pula suara gaduh aneh dari dalam kamarnya.

Naruto tertawa geli sementara Gaara menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Lo ngga mau ngasih tau Sasuke soal misi dari Minato san?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Wajah cerianya kini berganti dengan tampang cemberut. "Cih! Kalau gue kasih tau, yang ada gue malah dihina abis-abisan sama dia," jelas Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

BRAKK!!

Gaara dan Naruto tersentak kaget lalu menoleh berbarengan ke arah pintu besar berwarna cokelat yang didobrak paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Selesai dalam waktu tiga menit, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti orang yang habis marathon keliling kampung.

"Cuma dua menit lewat tiga belas detik..." sahut Gaara sambil melongok arlojinya.

"Teme..." Narto tertawa cekikikan sambil memelototi Sasuke.

"Apa lagi!?" tanya Sasuke nyolot. Sudah cukup gondok ia pagi ini gara-gara mimpi indahnya digerecoki oleh si rambut pirang alias Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk celana seragam sekolah Sasuke, "resleting celana lo masih terbuka..."

.

.

.

Suasana pagi Konoha Gakuen sudah kembali seperti semula pagi itu. Semua siswa nampak bersemangat melangkah menuju sekolah terelit di kota itu, terutama tiga orang pemuda yang sedang bersiap memasuki lapangan sekolah megah itu.

"Bwahahahaha..." suara ledakan tawa Naruto yang masih belum bisa berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu terdengar nyaring seantero sekolah.

Sementara Sasuke setengah mati berusaha menanggung rasa malunya. Wajahnya sudah semerah jus tomat kalengan yang sedang ditegaknya. Rasanya ia sudah tak punya wajah lagi untuk menatap secara langsung wajah kedua orang sahabatnya yang saat itu sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Diam, Dobe!" ancam Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Namun wajahnya malah berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Gaara.

"Huh!" dengusnya kesal sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan kedua temannya.

BRUK!

"Ouch!" ringis Sasuke sambil memegangi hidungnya yang agak memerah akibat benturan keras yang tiba-tiba menghantam wajahnya.

"Ah... maaf!" ujar seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan di tanah.

"Lo ngga apa-apa, Sas?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Gaara ikut menghampiri Sasuke sambil melirik baju seragam Sasuke yang terkena tumpahan jus tomat kalengan yang sedang diminum oleh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku! kau tak apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil memperhatikan hidung Sasuke yang kini sudah tak mancung lagi dan bercak merah yang menjiplak lebar di kemeja seragam Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang sedang memijat-mijat hidungnya.

"Syukurlah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Aku tidak lihat-lihat jalan," tambahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Seandainya saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu bukan 'Senpai-nya', pastilah pemuda malang itu sudah habis dicecari makian olehnya.

Setelah berulang kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf, pemuda bermata kelam itu pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang pemuda tersebut. Tanpa sengaja mata emerald Gaara melirik sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah.

'Miliknya mungkin,' batin Gaara sambil meraih buku tersebut. Namun ada tangan lainnya yang lebih dahulu menyambar buku bersampul kulit tersebut.

"Maaf... milikku tertinggal," ujar pemuda berwajah pucat itu sambil memasukan buku tersebut ke dalam tas cokelatnya.

Setelah menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada trio juniornya, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan lapangan sekolahnya karena bel pertanda masuk sudah berdering.

"Dia itu Sai Senpai 'kan? Si pelukis jenius yang meraih juara tingkat Nasional tahun lalu?" tanya Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. "Orangnya aneh!" tanggapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Huh! Terserahlah! Aku mau membersihkan ini dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil meletakan tas sekolahnya di atas mejanya lalu pergi menuju toilet.

"Hehehe... Si Sasuke pagi-pagi udah ketiban sial!" Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di kursinya yang berada tepat di sebelah kursi Gaara.

Tawanya terhenti saat seorang pria berambut silver yang mengenakan masker masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Pagi semua," sapanya ogah-ogahan sambil meletakan beberapa buku di atas mejanya. Yang lain pun menjawab sapaannya dengan tak bergairah, mengingat pagi-pagi begini mereka malah harus memulai kegiatan belajar mereka dengan mata pelajaran matematika.

"Yah, yah, siapkan selembar kertas! Kita ulangan hari ini," jawab guru bernama Kakashi yang langsung mendapatkan protesan massal dari murid-muridnya.

"Ikh!!? Orang itu suka seenaknya sendiri! Kalau ngga dateng terlambat, pasti dia bikin ulangan dadakan begini!" gerutu Naruto yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

"Uuuh~" Naruto terkapar lemas di atas mejanya setelah memaksa keras otaknya mengerjakan rentetan angka-angka yang berjejer rapi dilembar kertas ulangannya, "gue udah pasrah sama hasilnya nanti," tambahnya sambil menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke meja sekolahnya.

"Huh! Soalnya terlalu mudah buat gue," ujar Sasuke sombong. Sekembalinya dari toilet, ia segera mengerjakan lembaran soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dengan sisa waktu lima menit sebelum jam pelajaran matematika selesai.

"Itu sih memang mata pelajaran keahlian lo!" cibir Naruto sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu tergantung kemampuan otak masing-masing, 'kan?" sindir Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan buku biologi yang menjadi mata pelajaran di jam kedua.

"TEME!!?" geram Naruto sambil mencoba menarik kemeja Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sambil berjalan berbaur dengan kawan-kawan sekelasnya menuju lab biologi.

Gaara ikut bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa buku-buku bersampul hijau miliknya. Tangan putihnya menarik pelan bahu Naruto yang sedang mencak-mencak sambil membanting buku-buku tak bersalah yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tas hitamnya.

"Sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah sambil menggeleng lemah, "belum."

Gaara memandang wajah sedih Naruto yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Perlahan aja!" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kelas. "Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang aja sama gue. Gue pasti ngebantu lo," tambahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lemah. "terima kasih, Gaara," ucapnya sendiri sambil memandang kosong pintu ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

_DRRT DRRT_

Terdengar suara getar halus handphone hitam yang tergeletak di atas sebuah ranjang tidur yang berbalut sprei cokelat. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit lalu handphone tersebut bergetar. Namun sang pemilik handphone hitam tersebut belum menerima panggilan yang sudah lebih dari tujuh kali dari penelepon yang sama.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kamar tersebut dengan selembar handuk putih yang membalut pinggangnya. Dari tubuhnya terlihat butiran-butiran air yang meluncur membasahi kulit putihnya. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut merah batanya yang basah.

Pemuda tersebut segera menghampiri handphone-nya yang menyala-nyala begitu telinganya menangkap suara getaran halus dari handphone miliknya yang sengaja ia _silent_.

Setelah meneliti nama yang tercantum pada LCD handphone-nya, ia segera menekan tombol hijau handphone-nya. "Halo..." ucapannya terputus lalu tangannya menarik jauh speaker handphone dari telinganya.

"_GAARA!!! LAMA BANGET SIH ANGKAT TELEPONNYA!!!?"_ jerit Naruto yang sudah habis kesabaran di seberang sana.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu kembali menempelkan handpone ke telinganya, "maaf, tadi gue habis mandi," ujarnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tangannya kembali menggosok-gosok rambut merahnya dengan handuk putih yang menggantung di lehernya. "Ada apa? Ngga biasanya tengah malem begini lo nelfon."

"_Hari ini gue sama Tousan pergi ke rumah sakit..."_ Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya namun tetap menunggu sahabatnya untuk terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_...Sasuke diserang..."_ ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa..." Gaara membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terus sibuk menggosok kepalanya kini menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kapan?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang tetap datar. Namun Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"_Tadi malam, pukul setengah delapan. Gue rasa pelakunya 'Black masker'. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit,"_ jawab Naruto.

"..."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Dilihatnya lagi LCD handphonnya yang masih terkoneksi dengan handphone Gaara. _"Gaara?"_ tegurnya pada Gaara yang masih terdiam tanpa menyahut panggilan Naruto.

Gaara memejamkan matanya secara perlahan sambil menghembus pelan nafasnya melalui mulutnya. "Maaf..." ujarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto ikut menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum, _"tenang, Sasuke ngga apa-apa kok!"_

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai'.

"_Tadi dia memang sempat pingsan beberapa jam. Tapi sekarang udah sadar kok! Sehat walafiat malah! Lagi sakit begitu sempet-sempetnya dia ngatain gue 'dobe'!"_ ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Lo udah menjenguknya ke rumah sakit?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, walau ia tahu Gaara tak akan bisa melihatnya, _"ya, bareng Tousan. Tapi Sasuke udah boleh pulang ke rumahnya. Dokter Tsunade bilang lukanya ngga parah, cuma terluka dibagian lengan kirinya dan luka memar di kepalanya. Dia dianjurkan istirahat sehari penuh untuk memuluhkan kondisi tubuhnya, "_ jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Begitu," sahut Gaara pelan.

Naruto melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya. Menarik gorden oranye yang menggantung menghalangi pemandangan malam dari balik jendela kamarnya lalu membuka daun jendelanya, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menampar wajah tan-nya. _"Lo juga... jangan lengah."_

Gaara menutup kembali kelopak matanya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. "Ya..." ucapnya sambil menekan tombol merah handphone-nya.

Tangan kanannya melempar handphone yang digenggamnya sejak tadi ke arah bantal besar yang ada di sebelahnya. Ucapan Naruto terus terngiang di kepalanya. Terdengar seperti kaset rusak yang terus mengulang dialog yang sama hingga membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya terlelap menuju dunia fantasi di alam bawah sadarnya, membuatnya melupakan rasa dingin yang menyentuh tubuh putihnya yang masih terbalut sehelai handuk putih yang membelit lekuk pinggangnya.

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

Cut!!

Chapi satu selesaii... (duduk-duduk ngasoh). Maaf kalo pik ini benar-benar ngga nyambung. Saia juga bingung kok bisa-bisanya saia ngebikin cerita ini?

Gaara : Sadar juga lo kalo pik ini ngga mutu!

Naara : Heh!! Bagus-bagus lo disini ngga gue bantai.

Sasuke : Terus kenapa gue yang kena sial, hah??!! *masang chidori

Naara : Woi, woi, sabar mas! Orang sabar disayang Orochi.

Gaara&Sasuke : !!##$%^&*()_=?- *nampang mau boker plus mual.

Orochimaru : Ada apa nieh kuk nama eike dibawa-bawa?

Gaara&Sasuke langsung ngibrit.

Naruto : Eh! Jangan-jangan 'Black masker' itu Orochi?

Orochi : Hush!! Sembarangan aja yei nuduh-nuduh! Ngga mungkin 'kan eike yang baik dan lembut, tampan dan rajin beribadah berlaku biadab begitu!

Sasuke ngebolak-balik manga Naruto jilid 16.

Naruto : Bohong banget lu! Waktu itu yang ngebunuh kakek hokage kan lo!

Orochi kabur sambil berlinang air mata

Gaara : Sigh~ udah deh, selesain aja dialog kacangan ini! Si author bego itu minta review dari para pembaca. Tolong review aja pik aneh ini! Kata-katain aja, kalo perlu... (mulut Gaara langsung dibekep author).

Naara : Hehehe... jangan dengerin dia! Rivew plisss!!

.

.

Kritik serta saran yang membangun kemungkinan besar akan menambah pengetahuan dan pengalaman saia dalam membuat cerita-cerita fic lainnya.

.

.

Ripiu Onegai..


End file.
